


One more minute

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, honestly i dont know what to tag, theyre just in love and they show it all the time, yubin is really patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: They were supposed to have left already, but for some reasons Bora's making them late.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	One more minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siyooratrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/gifts).



> Thank you to Laura for suggesting this prompt a few weeks ago.   
> It was really fun to write, and I hope you'll like it.   
> *fingers crossed*
> 
> And thank you to Bayli for always doing the best job so my fics are presentable ♥

From her bed, Yubin glanced at the time on her phone. It was passing way too fast for her liking, and her patience was running thin. Determined, she got up to knock on the bathroom door,  _ again _ . 

“One more minute!” Bora yelled back at her. 

At first Yubin had been understanding, but the clock was ticking. They were supposed to be on their way to the airport with the rest of the group already. 

“Bora, if you’re not done in exactly one minute, I swear-”

“What?” Bora taunted her. “You’re gonna come in and drag me out?”

“You-” Yubin spun on her heels, groaning as she slumped back on her bed. Regret was rising in her chest. She should have left with the members and let Bora panic all on her own about being late. 

A ping on her phone alerted her that a minute passed. Of course Bora was still in the bathroom. Yubin was done being nice and sweet, if she had to drag Bora out she would, no matter how much the dancer could yell at her. 

Yubin stalked back and threw open the bathroom door. “What the fuck?”

“Took you long enough.” Bora said, looking at Yubin through the mirror’s reflection. 

“You’re not even dressed.” Yubin said exasperatedly, her hand letting go of the doorknob, totally defeated. But her eyes assessed Bora’s body, only covered with black lace underwear.

“You don’t seem to mind.” Bora smirked before applying another layer of foundation on her neck. “This is all your fault. You went a bit far last night.”

At that comment a tint of red appeared on Yubin’s cheeks, a clear sign that she was remembering their wild night, and how hungry and desperate she had been for her girlfriend. 

It was a rare occurrence for them to be together at night, especially at the dorm. The couple tried to not flaunt their relationship too much, so they stole moments together whenever they were able to. On occasion, Yoohyeon offered to sleep in Minji and Siyeon’s room. So when the opportunity for the rapper to be with her girlfriend for a whole night before leaving on tour was given to them, her desire unleashed.

And now Yubin was seeing the result of her lips and teeth on Bora’s skin.

“You don’t mark me enough.” Bora continued, her voice half pouting, half teasing, secretly pleased at how flustered Yubin had become. “They might even still be there after the tour.” She closed the lid of her foundation, done with her application. “Hum, maybe you should go over them once more in the plane. Mile high, we’ve never done that.” Bora rearranged her long blonde hair over her shoulders, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Yubin didn’t miss a second of the show her girlfriend was putting on. With a slight shake of the head, she licked her lips walking towards Bora. Bora’s trademark rose scent that Yubin loved so much became stronger with each step. 

“Well.” Her deep, low voice caused goosebumps to bloom on Bora’s arms. “For that to happen, we have to catch our flight.” Her right hand slapped Bora’s ass while their eyes were locked into each other’s through the mirror. “One more minute.” Yubin kissed Bora on her well-explored weak spot, right behind her ear. 

A loud sigh from her girlfriend made Yubin smile against Bora’s soft skin. 

Yubin’s duality never failed to drive Bora crazy. She had no idea how her girlfriend could switch from a flustered woman to a temptress. Not that she minded. 

Another slap, and Yubin was on her way out. Though, before the door closed behind her, Bora yelled out. “I love you!”

“Get dressed!” Yubin groaned to leave her barely-dressed girlfriend, and that according to the last text she received, their manager was giving them five minutes before coming up. 

Placing her phone in her jeans’ pocket, Yubin started to grab her stuff around her bedroom to be ready to go as soon as possible. 

Bora came out as she was busy untangling her headphones on her bed. Leaning forward, arms on her legs, Yubin appraised Bora’s outfit.

_ Legs. Legs. Shoulders. Shoulders.  _

All in black, with shorts and a top that let her bra be seen. Bora wanted her to suffer. 

“How do I look?” The blonde asked, twirling around to show herself off. 

“I see why you spent fifteen minutes playing around with your foundation.” 

Bora skipped to Yubin on her tiptoes, pushing her back to straddle her, arms resting on Yubin’s shoulders. 

“Because you played with me.” Bora smiled, her fingers in Yubin’s short golden hair. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Yubin finally admitted, her hands sliding under Bora’s ass. “You make being late worth it.” In a swift movement, Yubin stood up, surprising Bora who yelped. 

“I like it when you take control.” Bora purred once she got her bearings back, enjoying being carried to the front door of their dorm. 

“Don’t I know it.” Yubin bent down so Bora could get off her, but the blonde strengthened her hold with her legs and arms. “Our manager is coming up, so unless you wanna explain why you’re being a koala, you better let me go.”

“Kiss me.”

The request was a barely there whisper before Yubin crushed her lips to Bora’s, all teeth and tongue, just enough to satisfy them both. 

“I love you.” Yubin let the words slip out. 

The sound of the front door unlocking brought them back to reality. Instantly, Bora jumped down to go grab her bag and shoes. And so did Yubin who had forgotten her own bag in her room. 

“There you are! I’ve been waiting for twenty minutes!” Their manager scolded at them. “Let’s go!” They clapped their hands, hasting the pace of the two late women. “We’re never pairing you two together again if that’s what we get.”

The couple glanced at each other as they were rushed out of the dorm. Bora mouthed a ‘oops’ at her girlfriend, to which Yubin rolled her eyes. There was a reason they were never allowed to do anything together during their schedule.

“We better get lucky and not have too much traffic.” Their manager said as they ignited the van. “According to the GPS, we should make it on time, but you won’t get to wander around.”

“See, we’re good.” Bora ditched her shoes to raise her feet on her seat, then placed a mirror on top of her knees. 

“I wanted to get some snacks.” Yubin grumbled, leaning her seat back to be in a more comfortable position. 

Bora was focused on putting a coat of mascara, a task she perfectioned with the years. A minute later she was done, tugging her long hair behind her ears. Even with her tiny arms, she reached for her backpack behind her seat. Rummaging through all its contents, she happily grabbed what she was looking for. 

“Surprise!” Bora waved two packs of one of Yubin’s favourite traveling snacks.

“No way.” Yubin caught them. “Thank you.” She pouted at her girlfriend, delighted to be spoiled in the sweetest ways. 

“I’m not totally useless.” The blonde stuck her tongue out. 

Yubin dropped her newly given snacks on her lap, eyeing her girlfriend. Extending her arm out, she trailed her nails on Bora’s naked thigh, ever so gently to not disturb her too much while she was applying her makeup. 

“You’re very essential to me.” She squeezed Bora’s thigh. “But you can’t ever be early to save our lives.”

“The second part wasn’t needed.” Bora chuckled, careful to not smear lipstick all over her face. Pressing her lips together, she faced Yubin. “We’re not that late, our flight will not leave without us. Therefore.” She leaned as closely as possible to Yubin. “I’m perfect.”

Yubin snorted, shaking her head in disbelief. As much as she agreed with Bora, there was no way she was going to stroke her ego even more today. 

“Sit down properly, please.” Her fingers tapped Bora’s thigh gently. 

“I’m fine here.” Bora smiled brightly. 

“Bora.” She insisted, not oblivious to how the seatbelt was digging into her skin. “Please.”

“You’re so cute when you’re concerned about me.” Bora sat back down reluctantly, mirroring Yubin’s position. 

They were both slightly resting on their side, gazing at one another. Bora entwined her fingers with Yubin’s, humming contentedly. It was so easy for her to be at ease with her girlfriend, and appreciate the quiet moments with her. 

During the rest of their car ride, Bora was able to doze off, thanks to Yubin, who was gently, soothingly stroking the back of her hand. And it was also her gentle fingers that woke her up, a few minutes away from the airport. 

Their manager reminded them of their flight information, and the rules to follow to ensure their safety. 

When the driver’s door was slammed shut, Yubin stopped Bora from getting out of the van with a hand on her waist. “Be careful.” 

It was their last seconds together, and Bora was bummed because there was no way she could kiss her girlfriend and get away with it. Not when flashes were already blinding the other members outside on the pavement. 

“You’ll be looking out for me, I’m in good hands.” Bora smiled with trust and love towards her lovely girlfriend. Always hidden from unaware eyes, Yubin’s stare was always on Bora to check that she was fine. “Also, we gotta high mile, babe.” Bora smirked, stepping out of the van.

A few seconds went by since Bora’s exit, giving her time to get some solo shots, then it was her turn. Many people were watching their every moves, and during that time Yubin wondered how the hell did her girlfriend think they could sneak around long enough to have sex in a dirty and tiny space. And also how on earth she was actually trying to think of ways to make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Sweet or not? 
> 
> I opened up my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/YoohyeonApple)
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @yoosoulmates


End file.
